It is proposed that the mechanisms of some redox reactions which are known to be of importance in biology be studied using a series of chemical analogs. The reactions include the oxidation of water to dioxygen, the selective oxidation of organics, the interconversion of nitrate and nitrite, the reduction of nitrite to ammonia, and dinitrogen fixation.